1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output controller for low-frequency treatment device directed for use in a bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a low-frequency treatment device is used in a bath, the oscillator and container enclosing the circuit elements must be perfectly water- and moisture-proofed. When the switching mechanism and output controller project outside the container, they are liable to cause troubles.
The present output controller utilizes the electric resistance in bathwater, and the switching mechanism is automatically turned on by placing the output controller in bath-water.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62,582/76 proposes that a variable resistance is connected in rheostat manner with a load resistance to control the output of a low-frequency oscillator in bathwater. Although this proposal has an economical advantage, it has drawbacks in that it is unsatisfactory in voltage regulation because a resistance is connected in series with the load resistance; as well as in that it causes pain on subject's body when active electrode is put close to it.